The present disclosure relates to secured management of information, and more specifically, to secured deletion of information from storage devices in transient active and dormant states.
When information is deleted from a storage drive, the information is marked as deleted, but the deleted information may be retrieved using a variety of tools, such as undelete tools. Free space on a storage drive may be examined and a user may discover prior stored information that was deleted. Thus, vulnerabilities may exist that allow an unauthorized user to access deleted information. For example, vulnerabilities may exist during provisioning, de-provisioning, powering on, and powering off of a virtual machine or storage device. Further, when migrating a virtual machine, the memory including the deleted information may be exposed.